tsubasa no kage
by Yamato Ashikaga
Summary: basically I enjoy sword art online so I made a fanfic I don't own sword art online and um I barely use actual characters except kayaba akihiko also tell me if you enjoy this otherwise ill move on to something else


**SAO fanfic **Tsubasa no Kage

This story follows a character by the name of Yamato Ashikaga. None of the key characters from the original sao will be included. I do not own sword art online it belongs to its writer, publisher and owner please support the official release.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Outside of SAO my life is pretty good, I have friends a supporting family. But my new school life in Tokyo was a big leap i had just moved from Okinawa. In Okinawa I had recieved the beta test for the god of games "Sword Art Online" where I was the strongest. Kayaba Akihiko designed floor 8 to be unbeatable and I was the only one that got passed it but for now that world is off limits.

Thats why im already in. it turns out admins cant scan a trap for players so i was lucky and the only stuff that didnt get wiped was my key equip items : my sword ( S rank legendary ) it can become any sword it crosses blade with and can then use those forms in future battles, my armor ( D rank ) a sleeveless t-shirt connected to jeans by leather straps, my excess gear ( S rank legendary) a cloak which are really black wings and ( B rank ) a gauntlet that looks cool, and a standard item ( E rank ) eyes with a custom colour scheme. Oh yeah my in game name is Nightcrow.

But then it was received a message from Kayaba Akihiko.

Dear Nightcrow

Did you really think you escaped me, no i purposely let you keep those items think of it as my gift to the best beta tester in my game.

Yours Truly

Kayaba Akihiko

I was scared but thrilled I really am the strongest, but now to level because right now I'm level 1 and vulnerable.

After a while I was level 6 players started flooding in just as I leveled up i walked into town as if I owned the place striking every weapons stall unlocking every form of my sword then " Hey freak show this is SAO not GTA" Whoever the mystery person is intrigued me and amused me " Didn't you hear me" The voice said as I sliced up another stall, The voice appeared to be feminine so I turned as I started the voice scoffed " Well at least your deaf but you look like a chicken" I flexed my wings revealing my armor and gauntlet the voice changed instantly from disgust to excitement " Oh goody now i know your worth my time how about this ill challenge you to a duel the winner takes all the losers money and items" She half sqealed whilst speaking . As i said earlier i was intrigued so i knew i would accept. A duel request icon appeared I instantly accepted witout looking as I did I sat on the floor and drank some tea my opponent was shocked "Are you trying to insult me, ugh! get up" The sign for begin appeared and she charged I blocked her sword with my gauntlet arm and shook my head "get your head out of the clouds you idiot " she was screaming now so I stood up and with one move that was only just seeable her health dropped to red the sign came up with : Winner Nightcrow. the girl stood she opened a window and depositted all her stuff a window popped up on my screen giving me the girl's equipment I pressed decline and started to walk away but the girl spoke once more " why did you do that ? you could of took my stuff." I shrugged and resumed walking but the girl ran after me "I have to say you might not be good at getting a social status but you seem strong so I'll tell you what if you form a party with me you get 2/3 of what we win counting exp." I nodded " Ok I'll do it but if i feel your a burden to my progress im moving on got it?" This time it was her turn to nod she faced the road that left the town of beginings "Ok then lets get going, now what level are you and how did you get sweet gear so quickly?" She asked as we began walking.

I had just hit level 10 when bam we were teleported to the town of beginnings "Damn It I just made it to the next town!" I bellowed as my fist shook the building the sign came up telling everyone it was an immortal object. when kayaba's message had ended I opened a window and clicked leave party "Im sorry but goodbye " I sent the message with a friend request meaning to tell her that I was leaving the party. I was about to set off for the third time until kayaba said something about a gift I opened my inventory there was an item labelled identity I retrieved but it was just a mirror I looked into it and staring back at me was me not the in game me it was the irl me my cosmetic eyes had been unequipped as well. I was a tall, skinny, fairly buff, high school boy with silver hair that shone in the artificial sun, and emerald eyes that flashed like lightning every so often, but my main distinguishing feature was the 3 scars going through the front of my neck, which if I got stressed would tend to bleed.

Everyone looked up they were all silent until one girl screamed as a player was instantly destroyed that set everyone off in mass panic i activated my wings and flew onto a building to avoid the stampede and decided it would be quicker and easier to progress if I just flew around floor one getting the high level quests.

we've been stuck in this damn game for about 2 months now and I'm off to beat the floor one boss some players have found it for me again because I couldn't remember where it was since the beta test. I walked through the door the boss sequence activated instantly and the minions managed one slice each before the were annhialated. I realised they didnt really bother me so I started on the boss himself. slash! sidestep, parry! block and sword skill 01: tsubasa no kage. my wings became pure black shadows that grabbed the boss and tore him in half.

The people who found the boss arrived just in time for the money to be shared out and to see me sheathe my sword. a couple stared in awe some stood dissaprovingly the majority stood in shock but the people in the back of the group were bewildered until they saw me slipping through the doors.


End file.
